Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-85.233.45.179-20130617180250/@comment-10008368-20130617191251
Ich habe die Story mal bei Googgle- Übersetzer eingegeben. Ich hatte nicht die muse, es umzuschreiben, aber es gibt ein ungefähres Bild ab. Nie habe einmal vorstellen ... Jeff Wahnsinn kann überwältigend sein?,? Viel für jemanden mit äußerst fragil Vernunft kann so viel wie verrückt aus unterschiedlichen Gründen zu erreichen? Ich hörte vor kurzem von einer neuen Killer, bleibe ich schockiert, von ihr zu hören, aber mein erster Gedanke war, dass es nur ein verrückter Fan von Jeff The Killer wegen seines Aussehens, aber nachdem ich eine gründliche Untersuchung ihrer ... Ich entdeckte, es war schlimmer als ein Monster. Dinge gingen gut: Auszug aus einer lokalen Zeitung: Seltsame und unerklärliche Morde schuldig Trails haben sich vervielfacht nach mehreren Monaten, sie vermute, dass die Mörder längst untersucht hatte, fand aber einen Zeugen, der Werbung war kein Mörder, wenn nicht 2 gesagt! Terrorizing verschiedenen Städten, ist es unbekannt, ob sie arbeiten zusammen oder getrennt, aber zum Glück konnte er diesen Kerl finden und kaum aus dem Krankenhaus erzählte uns, was passiert ist. Hier ist, was der Kerl sagte: Kerl erzählen "Es geschah in einer Nacht" "ging von meiner Arbeit nach Hause, ich ziemlich desolaten entlang der Straßen war, hatte er beschlossen, eine Verknüpfung wieder zu nehmen, um die Routine ... großer Fehler zu ändern. Schon auf halbem Weg begann ich zu spüren, dass ich und beobachtete hörte Schritte, biegen Sie schnell suchen, es war nicht ein Dieb, aber ich fand nichts, so dass ich nur nehmen alles als ein Produkt meiner Phantasie, weiter zu Fuß, aber das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden hiso stärker, und ich hörte Schritte näher, und beachten Sie so etwas wie wende mein Gesicht und Reflektieren des schwer fassbaren, plötzlich, in einem Augenblick sehe ich eine schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit einem Docht verkohlte ziemlich HERVORGEHOBENEN Fuchsie, Ihren Körper und Höhe deuten auf eine 17 0 16, aber sein Gesicht nicht wie menschliche schauen, seine Haut weiß unmenschlich war, sah seine Augen auf mich mit einem Durst nach Blut, waren sehr offen und Schmoren sah in seine Augen seltsam, seine smile ... es war so übermenschlich war roh und war ... geschnitten. Ich stand immer noch für eine Minute dort, fühlen Sie das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper. Sie ließ sich nicht jedes Wort, stand nur da, wie es schien eine Ewigkeit, und schließlich, das Mädchen gerade eine Rede hielt, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt in einer Weise, dass ein Psychopath könnte es tun, dass ich sofort HELOs Nerven ; "Go to my prince schlafen" Sofort reagieren und verpflichtete das Rennen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, rannte ich wie immer, aber es war nicht genug, wie ich die Spuren des Mädchens folge mir, dann fühlen sich ihr Gewicht auf meinen eigenen, durch eine scharfe Kälte durch meinen Arm gefolgt gehört. Ich fiel auf den Boden mit einem Stöhnen von Schmerz, ergriff ich das Wort Mädchen Lösen einer hysterisches Lachen, zog sein Messer aus meiner Schulter und verfügen über mein Hemd, machen eine seltsame streicheln meinen Unterleib nackt, im Detail zu beobachten, aber zum Glück, hören wir die Stimme eines Polizisten, der gekommen war, wurde mit einer Pistole, setzte sich das Mädchen schnell auf und die Polizei feuerte mehrere Schüsse in seine Richtung, aber dies schwer wie die fallenden Blätter der Bäume waren, nicht gehen zu lassen, dass lachen, ging Klettern mehrere der Häuser. Nie in der Lage, diesen Blick ... geschweige denn, dass Lachen ... vergessen " Nach dem Interview der junge Mann in seinem Haus gefunden wurde, 'd Scheibe und der Mangel an Stellen im Haus gefunden wurden, war es voller Blut überall, und der Raum, in dem der Körper an der Wand gefunden wurde, wurde geschrieben gefunden Blut "bist du nicht zum Fürsten schlafen". Wenn Sie das Mädchen aus der Beschreibung, oder den Mörder der letzten Zeit zu finden, nehmen Sie bitte Kontakt mit der Polizei. The Killer Nina Origin Nina Hopkins, 11 Jahre alt, wurde in eine neue Schule übertragen, um näher an zu Hause. An einem Sonntagmorgen, einen Tag vor seinem ersten Tag an ihrer neuen Schule, wachte auf und ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich die Zähne, gefolgt ging zurück zu seinem Bett und nahm seinen Laptop zu verbinden. Nina war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die erregt wird, um das Fenster zu öffnen und lassen im Licht etwas Produktives in den Tag zu tun stand, nein, sie genossen einfach hinsetzen, um Animes zu sehen, oder hören Sie Musik wie Rock, J-Pop oder Pop , das Spielen von Videospielen oder einfach nur Gitarre spielen. So pflegte er zu sein und so sehr geliebt, ihre Familie und Freunde. Aber dieses Mal wollte sie nicht zu einem der Dinge, die Sie normalerweise nicht tun, wollte diesmal zum tausendsten Mal lesen "den Ursprung der Jeff The Killer" creepypasta betete sie an, aber das war sein Liebling, fühlte er eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf ihn , Bewunderung mehr als alles andere. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es gelesen Ich fühlte eine seltsame Impuls zu erobern, aber genau, warum, genossen diese seltsamen Impuls. Wenn ich lese, plötzlich die Tür Loch, schnell sah Treffen mit seinem kleinen Bruder Chris und seine schöne grüne Augen, Chris der Prinz von Nina war, liebte ich es zu nennen pflegte und weil jede Nacht Märchen werden schlafen , sie mochte auch diese Geschichten. Chris war ziemlich dunkel schwarze Haare, helle Haut und hellgrünen Augen, wie sein verstorbener Vater, aber sie hellbraune Haare, helle Haut und hellblauen Augen war, war sie sehr wie ihre Mutter. "Sis, zu essen" behaupten, das Kind mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. "Ich bin mein Prinz" Wange kneifen Nina ad wie Honig. Ich überlasse es der Computer, auf der einen Seite und unter zu essen. ------------------- Am nächsten Morgen, Nina und Chris in die Schule ging, Nina aufstand und gekleidet in ein Hemd von ihren Lieblings-Shirts, und sie nahm ihre Tasche fühlte sie sich etwas seltsam ... wie eine seltsame Meilenstein, tat er seinen Kopf zu halten in einem Versuch, bleiben zu stoppen, macht ein seltsames kleines Lächeln auf seinen Mund gebildet, plötzlich Grube die Stimme ihrer Mutter in die Realität zu bringen und sofort nahm die Tasche und unter völlig ignorieren, was passiert, ich hoffe, Chris vor der Tür. Kurz nach dem Kind unter ziemlich eilig. "Bereit?" Fragte die Mutter. "Ja!" Geantwortet beides. "Na, viel Glück in der Schule" ad seiner Mutter in die Küche zurück. "Bye Mama!" Geantwortet beide Jungen das Haus verlassen. Sie gehen zur Schule, weil es schien ärgerlich Nina den Bus nehmen. Eingeteilt und Nina zur Schule gegangen, während sein Bruder Elementarbereich. Nina fühlte eine Hölle Klasse auseinander lang. Nina kam heraus und ging auf der Suche nach Chris zu seinem Zimmer, im Osten out beide beschlossen, einen ruhigen Ort, um ohne zu setzen mit alle Schüler spielen um essen zu finden, so fand ich einen Garten hinter der Schule, wo fast keiner war niemand, ein Lehrer oder ein Schüler, so dass sie zu essen pasiblemente saß und dachte, sie würden ein gemütliches Frühstück zu haben, konnten sie sehen, ein paar Schritte näher. Nina blickte auf und traf ein Mädchen viel älter als sie, schwarze Haare und einige Straßenkleidung. "Gut, gut, aber was haben wir hier? Neue Studenten ", kündigte das Mädchen" mein Name ist Claudia und ich Regel an dieser Schule, und wenn du nicht gehorchen, was ich sage ... wird teuer bezahlen "behaupten, wie er ein Messer aus seiner Jeans gezogen, plötzlich über zwei Jungs kamen aus einem nahe gelegenen Baum" bekannt MailCom und Yoni " Nina setzte sich schnell auf und stand vor Chris zu schützen. "Hey, ich will keinen Ärger, wir wollen einfach nur ein entspanntes Frühstück" Nina geklärt. "Ah, ich sehe, aber Sie sollten nicht hier sein, das ist unser Gebiet" Claudia sagte ihnen näherte. "Das ist dumm!, Sie haben kein Recht an jeden senden, haben", sagte Chris posiert vor Nina und Empfangen einer heftigen Tritt in den Magen von Yoni. Chis Kallus Ninas Arme nach dem Putsch. "CHRIS", sagte Nina in den Armen. "Nun, wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass der nächste sein, empfehle ich gehorchen und hier raus", behauptete Claudia streichelte Ninas Gesicht mit einem Messer. Nina tat nichts, aber fallen einem sauberen Schlag auf Claudias Gesicht warf sie auf den Boden, schnell lassen Nina stürzte Chris und Claudia unter das Messer und stürzte es in Claudias Schulter. Nina MailCom hielt sich zurück und holte ihn in seine Arme. Dies ergab ein Befreiungsschlag in der Gabelung der Kerl warf ihn auf den Boden, drehte sich Nina schnell auf mehrere Tritte in das Gesicht des Jungen lösen und prallte Ursache Nasenbluten und Mund. Yoni sofort gekniffen des Mädchens Reaktion auf den Angriff zu sehen und startete das Rennen von ihr weg, aber Nina sofort bemerkt und lief Yoni unter Claudia Schulterblatt und stürzte sich auf den Jungen graben das Messer in den Bauch . "NINA, BASTA!" Loch das Mädchen von seinem kleinen Bruder, Nina wandte sich sofort an ihn und beobachten Sie, diese hatten einen sehr überraschten Blick. Yoni Nina ließ los und trat zurück beobachten ihre blutbefleckten Hände auf etwas, es fühlte sich wie ein Monster ... aber ich musste zugeben, ... auf der anderen Seite war sehr gut, und der Schwung nachließ und wandte sich wieder an seinen Bruder, die dort verfolgt überrascht nicht, einen Satz fallen, rannte Nina zu ihm und nahm seinen Arm. "Komm schon, wir können hier nicht für lange" und verließ den Hof. Danach Nina ging, um seine Hände zu waschen, um Chris zu ergreifen, um die Trefferquote zu überprüfen. Vermeiden Sie unter allen Umständen Nina erwähnen etwas darüber, Chris dachte, es war ein Impuls zu verteidigen ... aber sie wusste, dass etwas anderes dort vor sich ging, wusste ich, es war etwas stärker und schrecklich, dass Gefühl, mächtig und stark ... Die Notwendigkeit zu verletzen jemand. Der Tag verging schnell und als die Brüder kehrten sie setzte sich mit seiner Mutter essen. "Nun, und wie sie in der Schule waren", fragte seine Mutter mit einem süßen Lächeln. "..." Chris schauderte, zu versuchen, diese Frage zu beantworten. "Excellent", kommentierte Nina etwas psychotischen in einem Lächeln. Nina ging nach oben nach dem Essen und öffnete seinen Schrank Erfüllung seiner Sammlung von Jeff The Killer wurden mehrere Plakate, verschiedene Platten, einige alte Notebooks, die er mit einigen Puppen und Stofftieren ausgekleidet hatte, einen kleinen, den sie liebte und Bett wurden mit diesem Schuss, und ich beobachte ... mit seinem unheimlichen Lächeln, dass sie oder er Angst oder eingeschüchtert von ihn sonst etwas amüsiert war, sah ihn eine Weile, dann flüstern. "Jeff ... du machst mich so ...". Nach dem Vorfall sah und suchte nach den Schuldigen des Kampfes, aber nicht finden können, und wie sie denken, es war ein 11 Jahre altes Mädchen als Nina, oh ein 6 Jahre als Chris, hatten sie, dass zu Ihrem Vorteil, um den Verdacht zu vermeiden und als sie den ersten Tag in der Schule passiert, viele konnten nicht sagen, ob Nina war dort, weil viele nicht wissen, und war nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, so viele nicht wissen, ob es an diesem Tag war oder nicht. Aber trotz allem, Nina ihrem Spind eintägige Treffen eröffnet mit einer Notiz, die sagte: "Ich weiß, was du getan hast ... aber keine Sorge ... Ich werde es niemandem sagen, Sie sind geschickte ... aber gefährlich" Hayo Nina Unterschrift oder nichts identifizieren ihn, er hatte die geringste Ahnung, wer ihn geschickt hatte ... jemand kam, entschied sich aber nicht zu berücksichtigen, dass beachten Sie, wenn Sie nicht sagen, wer es geschickt, gut für sie. Unterdessen wurde Ninas Verstand nicht verbessert so verrückt wie er ein Messer nahm und setzte viel in der Nacht durch den Raum von seinem Bruder oder Mutter. Eines Tages wurde Chris mit seinen neuen Freunden auf dem Block zu spielen, und es war schon dunkel, so fragte Ninas Mutter, Monica, ihn dafür. Nina ging hinaus und sah die Kinder spielen in der Ferne, als er Chris konnte nicht erkennen, näherte sich, und sie machte sich Sorgen, ging zu den Kindern und sie bitten, wo Chris wurde, und sie antwortete, dass sie sich mit einem Mädchen gegangen älter als sie, war Nina sehr besorgt und ging nach Hause, um die Messer, das er in seinem Zimmer, ohne seine Mutter herauszufinden, versteckt hatte nehmen. Chris wurde nicht gebetet, dass alles passieren, womit die weiter weg vom Haus suchen. Nina verbringen eine Menge Zeit und konnte nicht kommen mit Chris, verzweifelt und trauern. Dass ich ein Auto kommen, diesen Streik zusammen mit Nina hören und dies ging ein paar Schritte zurück Verhindern Sie waren etwas zu tun, dass die Türen geöffnet und heraus kam Chris das Wort erteile, hörte sie das Lachen aus dem Auto, das sofort zerrissen . Nina schnell hielt seine Arme Chris ist nervös und das arme Kind gefunden geschlagen und einige gestört Kleidung. "Chris!, Heiliger Gott! Happened?? ", Rief Nina hält den kleinen Körper seines Bruders. "E-sie-es mir Nina ... bei ... me ... to-gespielt" behaupten Chris mit viel Mühe, und fiel auf die Brust ihrer älteren Schwester trauern, versuchen Sie Nina auf etwas, das schreiend im Inneren wurde, immer und immer und immer wieder kontrollieren Ich fühlte eine Wut unter Kontrolle, zu seinem Bruder in die Arme und führte ihn schnell in ein Krankenhaus zur Schock und anderen tratasen er hatte. Hier Nina rief ihre Mutter und teilte ihm mit, was geschehen war, ging seine Mutter so schnell wie er konnte, ins Krankenhaus und sie kamen und sagten ihm, dass beide war starken Erschütterungen und innere Blutungen und Spuren von Verletzungen gefunden wurden, die Mutter Nina begann zu trauern und Nina nur schwieg zu der Situation, unter allen Umständen vermeiden, fallen dieses Bedürfnis, jemanden zu verletzen. Am nächsten Tag wurde er in Chris entladen, aber sie bat ihn, eine Weile in Ruhe bleiben, also für drei Wochen Ich kümmere mich um Chris Nina Geschichten erzählen und helfen, eine Menge mit Ihren Medikamenten. Und während Nina ging wieder zur Schule, hinterließ er eine neue Notiz, die lesen "Ich bin traurig über dein Bruder ... Ich hoffe, sich zu erholen, nicht denken, du bist allein ... Ich bin hier, ich werde dein Freund sein ... aber leider Abstand ... "Nina eine leichte Röte auf, dass Filz, überprüfe ich den Brief noch einmal und fand keine Signatur. Wochen vergingen, und gehen Sie zu Klassen Chris spielen, das war eine sehr schlechte Gnade, und weil an diesem Tag war die Schule Bild Tag, so etwas nach unten Nina bekommen aussehen, ohne viel mehr als ein schwarzer Rock Schnitte, schwarze Strümpfe mit bordeaux Streifen, eine schwarz gefärbte convers ein franelilla schwarz und blau gestreift, fingerlose Handschuhe Favoriten und gesammelt Haare mit Blut roter Krawatte. Doch er spürte, dass etwas fehlte, so schaue ich in Ihrem Kleiderschrank Erfüllung seiner Lieblings-Pullover lila, die ihn von Jeff The Killer Pullover erinnert, so legte es auf und unter der Treppe Treffen mit seinem Bruder, der wurde in der Wartezeit Tür links sowohl Abschied von seiner Mutter. Sie kamen in die Schule, dieses Mal ist es mit dem Bus war, um zu verhindern, dass sie nicht versuchen, Chris ficken sie auf der Straße. Konferenz kam in die Schule mit einem nicht so angenehme Überraschung. Claudia, MailCom und Yoni ging den Flur und sah ein paar Freunde. Nina war sich der Grund, warum ihre Gesichter waren auf der Suche ihr und Chris. Nina Chris reagieren und nehmen Sie sie aus der Halle Arm, wo sie waren, und unter allen Umständen vermeiden gesehen zu werden. Der Tag verging schnell und tat Nina und Chris das Trio gefunden wurden, oder so, dachte sie. Zurück Klassen, Nina fühlte, dass folgte ihnen, so zu drehen Empfangen einen Schlag ins Gesicht, fiel zu Boden und sucht seinen Bruder, ihn zu finden gefangen in den Armen MailCom, versucht Nina, aufzustehen, erhielt aber einen weiteren Schlag in den Bauch , fiel zurück auf den Boden und sah Claudia sehen. "Endlich habe ich Sie, wo Sie Göre wollte" Ad Claudia posiert vor ihr "für das, was das letzte Mal zahlen" behaupten, zieht eine Pistole. "Ich interessiere mich nicht ein Pussy Kampf mit Ihnen, und wenn ich einmal schlagen, ich kann es tun ... sind scheiße!" Gritoneó Nina versucht, sich aufzurichten, sofort Claudia ging an einen Kopfschuss von Nina fallen, aber dies schnell zu reagieren und lassen ein Tritt in die Pistole an ihm nicht geben. Nina stand auf und lief flink zu einem verlassenen Haus in der Nähe, eingeschlossen in die Treppe hinauf durch das Trio verfolgt, spürte die Welle der Kugeln hinter ihm, aber jede Kugel war eine verirrte Kugel, ist Nina im Badezimmer eingesperrt, suchen verzweifelt nach etwas zu verteidigen. "Sal Nina!, Sie dort? Wissen, was ich zu deinem Bruder tat in dieser Nacht?, Idiot Du bleibst!" Gritoneo Claudia von außen. Nina fühlte eine Woge von Hass und Wut, und wieder ... das müssen Tötung. Nina schaut sich um den Raum, wo er sich selbst gesperrt occidado finden eine eiserne Spitze, sah Nina ihn für einen kurzen Moment ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bilden, nahm das Eisen und verließ das Trio Ausweichen Kugeln, als ob sie Blätter waren, nähert sich das Trio , nahm das Eisen und durch den Kopf des Yoni Freigabe eines Stroms von Blut, fiel etwas Blut auf Ninas Gesicht, und es ... etwas schien gut zu funktionieren, brach etwas ... wie ein dünner Faden gebrochen hatte ... dieser Thread Dividieren Vernunft von Wahnsinn. MailCom Claudia und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, Nina, seine Richtung, die einen psychotischen Lächeln zusammen mit einem durchdringenden und schreckliche shit, so dass auch Chris Schauer wandte, versuchen Claudia zu laufen zusammen mit MailCom, verhindert Nina folgte ihnen durch, so Claudia halb getroffen -incosiente auf dem Boden, gefolgt gab ihm zu MailCom für Chris, die auf dem Boden starren entsetzt auf ihre Schwester Kallus freizugeben. Nina MailCom wiederholt getroffen, die Öffnung eine Wunde in den Kopf, so dass viele Schläge auf den Kopf wie ein karminrot multo verlassen. Claudia versuchte sich zu bewegen, um die Waffe zu bekommen, aber Nina mit der flachen Hand, so dass Sie nicht nehmen, sah Claudia up Treffen mit dem durchdringenden Blick von Nina, schüttelte dieser den Kopf und überquerte die Eisen rechts in deinem Herzen. "Ni-Nina ... t-bi-feel good" behaupten Chris mit Entsetzen, wandte sich Nina ihn mit ein wenig entspannter Gesicht, aber ohne sie zu löschen Ihr Lächeln. "Feeling good ...? I FEEL ecxelente! Laß mein Prinz, gehen wir nach Hause ~ ... "Chris behaupten Ladevorgang Nina, die werden ihn vermissen, denn sie war immer so kompliziert. Nina und Chris kehrte nach Hause zurück, Nina von seiner Mutter gesehen wurde, als er voller Blut war, so dass ich schnell ging in sein Zimmer und kniete am Rand seines Bettes vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen, als er sie hielt. Nina zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als hindere "sie" aus, Nina, mit wenig Bewusstsein, dass er packte sie am Laptop und schrieb auf einen Zettel ... ein Hinweis, dass vielleicht niemand jemals lesen. Nacht fiel und die Mutter von Nina und ihr Bruder geschlafen pasiblemente jedoch Nina konnte es nicht, dies nicht unbedingt ihn, so stand er auf, noch nicht seine Kleidung entfernt an diesem Tag, und in den Spiegel schaute, sah er einen gemeinsame Fläche, so löschen, ohne seine Sinic Lächeln, das seit langen durchgeführt, unter der Treppe bereit, die verrücktesten seines Lebens zu tun. Ich gehe in die Küche, trank eine Flasche Wodka, legte es auf den Tisch und sucht einen Topf mit Bleichmittel unten den Schränken, nichts zu finden, begann es zu verhärtet eure Herzen. "Wo bist du Stück Bleichmittel ..." stöhnte Nina auf der Suche nach ihm. "Hast du für diesen kleinen aussehen ..." Nina hörte eine Stimme hinter ihr, drehte sich um und fand recht erfrischende Überraschung, ein Kerl am Eingang der Küche hält die Dose von Lauge, der Junge eine extrem weiße Haut hatte sehen sein Haar war schwarz und verkohlt, trug eine raue und schreckliche Lächeln. "Ah ~ ... dass tröstende Überraschung ... Jeff The Killer" behaupten Nina mit einem Blick etwas herausfordernd. "Ich habe für eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen ... Ich denke, Ihre Kokosnuss und ging den Bach runter ... hahaha!" Beansprucht Jeff anmutig. "Du hast Recht! Also habe ich diesen Topf Bleichmittel wenn ich darf brauchen ... "sagte Nina hält seine Hand, um es ihr zu geben. "Aw ~ ... lass mich dir helfen", rief Jeff öffnete den Topf und Nina echándoselo Enzym, das boto ein Stöhnen, als ich in seine Augen Bleichmittel Fuß, gefolgt durch das Sitzen auf dem Boden zusammengesunken. Nina fühlte eine andere Flüssigkeit durch den Kopf, aufstehen zu schauen und Jeff hatte das Pulverfass in den Händen. Nina lächelte und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Was meinst du ... erwarten? ... Do it" behaupten, das Mädchen mit Spott, grinste Jeff und zündete die Yesquero. "Geh schlafen ...", fügte Yesquero dropping. Sofort, als die Flammen berührt Ninas Haut nur ließ ein lauter Schrei diese, fühlte ich eine Hölle umgeben ihn, Ich schaue mich um bei Jeff, aber es war weg, wand sich Nina auf den Boden und sah, dass seine Mutter und sein Bruder Chris angekommen und wurden setzen das Feuer war Dämmerzustand, wenn sie es zu schneiden, so rief ich sofort den Krankenwagen und erhalten viele Nachbarn kamen, um zu sehen, was passiert ist, weil der zu schreien. Nina fiel bewusstlos, als sie auf einer Bahre gelegt und in die Ambulanz. Unter den Nachbarn, sah ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, hellen Teint und den grünen Augen, etwas höher als Nina ihn mit einiger Sorge, aber ich versuche zu nähern ihrer Mutter nahm die Schulter. "Sclin Nein, nicht sicher" locken Frauen meine Unterwerfung zu ihr, sah der Junge, wie sie Nina, über die Ambulanz. Nina aufgewacht, nachdem er bewusstlos in der Ambulanz, I zu bewegen versuchen, aber es verhindert Bandagen, sofort versucht aufzustehen, aber eine Krankenschwester kam mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder. "Es wird besser sein, wenn Sie noch bleiben, werden Sie nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen", sagte die Krankenschwester über sie wieder, ihre Mutter und Bruder kam zu ihm und ermutigte eine Weile, hielt Nina auf der anderen Seite ganz, wie sah nur seine Mutter als jemand anders, und sein Bruder ... musste zugeben, war immer noch seine einzige Schatz. Schritt 1 Monat Genesung erhielt Nina wenig Unterstützung von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder. Der Tag kam, sie würden die Verbände nehmen, seine Mutter und sein Bruder ängstlich sein Gesicht zu sehen waren, wie Nina glücklicherweise hielt sein Gesicht intakt und nicht verbrannt zu. "Nun Fräulein Nina, Verbrennungen waren nicht schwer, es länger dauerte und verloren den größten Teil seines Gesichts, einschließlich der Nase, aber nicht lange brennen, die nicht die Ursache großer Schaden", sagte Dr. bereit, die letzte Band zu entfernen, lassen Sie sehen, die Ninas Gesicht, sah Ninas Mutter ihn entsetzt an, wie sein Bruder hinter seiner Mutter versteckt wurde. "Was ...? Was ist das? ", Sagte Nina Aufstehen und der Gang zur Toilette laufen, und schauen in den Spiegel, das Gesicht ... es war genau das Gegenteil wie zuvor. Seine Haut hatte sich komplett weiß, ihr Haar auf die Knie fiel jetzt war auf halbem Weg zurück, außer schwarz und verkohlt, ihre Haut war rau fast wie Leder. Ich schaue ihr neues Gesicht verwirrt. "Her-Schwester ..." Ich bin Chris umarmt "t-Sie sehen immer noch so schön wie früher", aber das Kind nicht nur gelogen, weil sein Körper wurde verbrannt und blass, aber durch die Optik eindringen und stören, mit dem das Mädchen Ich schaue auf seinen jüngeren Bruder und hockte auf ihrem Höhepunkt. "Oh Chris ~ ... Ihr immer so zuvorkommend ..." Nina behauptet, während ihn in dieser Weise so beunruhigend ", aber es ist nicht ... Ich sehe schöner als je zuvor!", Rief sie und öffnete seine Arme und verlassen nicht nur seine Mutter und sein Bruder, aber auch die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern verwirrt "dieses Gesicht ... perfekt!, oh mein lieber Jeff!, gab diese MIR DAS GESICHT!" schrie das Mädchen fort. "Do-Arzt ... meine Tochter ist gut" fragen Sie Ihren Mutter nähert sich der Arzt. "Nun, in der Regel die Dinge gut laufen nach viel beruhigende, aber wenn nicht zu verbessern, bringen zu testen Sie etwas dagegen, okay?", Kündigte der Arzt. "Ja ..." Ich argumentiere schwach Annäherung seiner Mutter Nina "wir lieben ... und muss gehen" Anzeige packte ihn an den Schultern. "Hahahaha! Sicher ...! "Sagte Nina, während man sein hässliches Gesicht im Spiegel. Die Schwester reichte ihm seine Kleidung war seine lila Jacke mit schwarzen geschnittener Rock und schwarze Strümpfe mit bordeaux Streifen. Nina angezogen und verließ das Krankenhaus auf dem Weg nach Hause, nicht wissend, dass ... Nina war zu einem Monster, das nur darüber nachzudenken, kaltblütig umzubringen. Sie kamen zu dem Haus und hielt Nina zeigen, dass die schiefen Lächeln, auf dass Nina an der Heimatfront konzentriert, und bemerkt, dass die Fenster des Hauses einen Mann schwarze Haare und grüne Augen ragte, hielt der Junge seine Mund beobachtete die entstellten Gesicht von Nina, wird es für einen Moment aussehen und legen Sie den Zeigefinger in den Mund in Form von Stille und betrat das Haus gefolgt. In dieser Nacht Ninas Mutter Schluchzen hören von einem bestimmten Punkt auf dem Flur aufgewacht, bekommt ihre Mutter auf und sieht dies und sieht die Tür und das Licht auf Ninas Zimmer, leise zu gehen, und kam an die Tür, beobachten Sie die schrecklichen Blut Festival, das junge Mädchen hielt. Nina hatte einen Körper mit verschiedenen Enzym Darm aus dem Bett, war der Körper eines Mädchens mit blonden Haaren und es war sehr schön, aber wo er nicht gut aussehen. Nina war über ihm mit einem Küchenmesser in der Hand, mit all seiner Kleidung mit Blut befleckt und starrte an die Decke. "Sie zu mir in der Schule quälen verwendet ..." behaupten, Nina, als sie ihre Augen gehalten an der Decke "Mama ... Ich bin schöner als je zuvor!" Nina rief wandte sich an seine Mutter, ihr Gesicht zu sehen ... war noch schlimmer, sein Lächeln krumm und schlecht schneiden Wangen, ihre Augen gekocht wurden, um sie weit offen "Ich müde von Possen, bekomme ich müde trauern und leiden ... jetzt werde ich immer lächeln und immer mein schönes Gesicht ... das Gesicht, das ich Jeff gewährt wurde ... Ich bin nicht schön Mama?" Wunder so Sinica Mädchen. Ninas Mutter konnte nicht umhin, ein paar Schritte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ... Nina Sie ... Sie haben sich zu einem Monster ... das war durch Ihre Obsession mit diesem Mörder ... ich ..." Ich behaupte, beginnt zu laufen den Flur hinunter. Nina schnell folgte ihrer Mutter: "Ich zum Spaß zu töten, wenn sie laufen!" Rief, als sie ihre Mutter folgte, wurde sie in Chris 'Zimmer, um ihn aufzuwecken läuft, aber nur gehen, um den Knopf zu nehmen, ging Nina durch die Messer in den Schädel seiner Mutter, sofort nach unten ziehen. "Es ist bedauerlich, dass Mama nicht glauben, ich bin schön ... wie traurig" behaupten Nina zieht das Messer aus seiner Mutter den Kopf. Chris in seinem Zimmer, er war unruhig, er in Gefahr war und zog und zog sucht untergebracht, aber nichts war drin, Nina die Tür enthüllt seinen Schatten öffnet, nahm Chris die Blätter ab, um ihre Schwester zu sehen, wegen des Lichtes und konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber wenn das Messer. Chris war alarmiert und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. "Chris ~ ..." Ich behaupte, gesehen, wie er Nina zu Chris, der aus wir ein wenig Horror stöhnen bei Ninas Gesicht "Recht, ich bin schön?" Behaupten lehnt seinen Kopf auf einer Seite. Chris nickte in Angst, als er mit Laken abgedeckt. "Oh auf Chris zu kommen ... Ich habe nichts getan ~" Nina behaupten versteckt seine Hand beim Überqueren Finger "Sie wissen ... Ich fühle mich mehr denn je neue und ein neues Leben beginnen ... werden Sie mit mir kommen?" Sagte Nina näher zu es. Chris nickte wieder "Oh ~ ... guter Junge ... jetzt, wenn Sie zu mir kommen wollen ... gehen Sie einfach auf meinen Prinzen schlafen." Nina trat die Eingangstür des Hauses trägt seinen Bruder auf dem Rücken, Chris tot war, mit einem gruseligen Clown Lächeln und Augen mit etwas schwarz bordeándole, verbrannt hatte Augenlider, wurde er im Blut und mit mehreren abgedeckt erstochen. Nina machte ein paar Schritte auf den Eingang und heftete seinen Blick auf den Jungen für eine Weile, diesmal trug ein weißes Hemd und weiße Jeans, Blick auf ein Buch, aber aus Neugier drehte die Begegnung mit dem schrecklichen Szene von Nina. "Go Chris ... sieht aus wie jemand weiß mehr, als Sie brauchen ... sagen wir es zu schlafen" Nina Fuß behaupten das Haus gegenüber.